Actions speak louder than words
by naruto150
Summary: "I sucked in a breath and looked at the test." Kagome's life is about to change forever. for better or worse that's the question. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Actions speak louder**

**than words**

**by**

**Sean a.k.a naruto150**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha I'm just playing with the characters.**

**A/N:This story just popped into my head and I had to write it. My friend helped me write this. The ideas are mine for all my stories and my friend is the typist that also puts in some story ideas. ALSO I'M NOT ON CRACK! for writing this, also "birthday wishes" was taken down to fix spelling mistakes, but it's back up now. This is not related to "birthday wishes"**

**Kagome 's p.o.v.:**

"KAGOME, WHY DO YOU WANT TO INVITE THAT STUPID FLEABAG?" Inuyasha screamed at me as I wrote down the guest list. It was only one guest, how can he be mad about one guest even though it is Kouga. Okay so he did kidnap me when I first met him and tried to make me _his _woman. He was after me for a long time after that. But he was very helpful to us on our mission to defeat Naraku. Kouga has gotten a lot less flirty over the years too.

I stood up, Inuyasha could tell I was upset by his behavior; "Kago-"he was cut off by my own out burst, "YOU ARE IMPOSSIABLE!" I ran out the door with angry tears in my eyes. I ran to my horse Juliets' pasture, Inuyasha had given her to me on our first year anniversary. Juliet wasn't just any miniature horse she has a power that can make a sad person happy and an evil person good. I sure wish we had her when we were fighting Naraku. She had chocolate brown fur with a big white blotch on her back and sides with a white main and white sock marking on all four feet.

I looked into her soulful brown eyes, I instantly felt better "thanks, Juliet" I petted her neck. "You know I think I'm going to see Kouga and tell him that he's invited." I kept petting her, " what do you, think?" I moved my hand to her head; she nudged into my hand. "I'll take that as a yes." I finished petting her, I stood up dusting myself off. I went to my riding horse and saddled him up; I shouted to Inuyasha that I was taking off for a while and took off to where Kouga's pack lived.

It was a three days ride to his territory, past a pond that had a kappa living in it, he didn't bother anyone as long as gave him cucumbers which I did before I went any farther. I hopped off my horse and went to the pond with cucumbers in hand, Ginjiro named because of his sliver eyes. " Priestess Kagome, do you have an offering for me?" he smiled at me with sharp yellowed fangs around his beak. After being around demons for so long their less then pleasing features no longer get to me like they did when I first started coming to the feudal era. " Yes, four ripe cucumbers I was on my way to the wolf demon Kouga's home to speak to him about something personal."Ginjiro knew about Kouga even about his stubborn pursuit of me; even though everyone knows Inuyasha has my heart. I handed him the cucumbers, "thank you my dear" I smiled at him, I really did like him he was good company when I was in the forest gathering herbs and medicinal plants. He was very good at conversations and sometimes I needed someone else to talk to besides the usual humans around me. "You're very welcome Ginjiro, have a good day." I said to the blue kappa, he waved me off as I rode deeper into the forest.

Three days later, I was in the wolf demon den, a few of the wolves seemed to recognize me. I was glad for that I really didn't want to be attacked by wolves today. I stopped at a cave where I assumed Kouga lived in. I got off my horse and made sure that he wouldn't get away. I carefully walked into the cave calling out, "Kouga!" my voice echoed on the walls. I walked farther, stepping over animal bones scattered around the cave floor. With all I've seen, I still feel uneasy around dead animals. I took a breath to steady my nerves.

"Ah, Kagome what are you doing here. Finally wised up and left the mutt, huh?"he said as he stood in front of me. "No I just came to invite you to _our _wedding." I said as calmly as I could, I was a little irritated by his gumption to think I was leaving Inuyasha for him. "Why would you invite me?", he asked with a surprised look on his face. "Because I think you are a good friend and I want one of my _friends_ to be there when I get married." He had a smirk on his face, "I think I know the real reason why you came because you wanted to see what you would be missing, am I right?" I was so shocked that my jaw dropped. "I would never sleep with you." he still had a smirk on his face, "What afraid you might like?" my face got bright red, "don't flatter yourself." He walked closer to me, "come on, Kagome you're going to be married; how about you let yourself have one wild time before you get settle down?" He leaned down to kiss me, it happened so fast that I couldn't react and pull away.

Kissing Kouga was a lot different then kissing Inuyasha. It wasn't _all_ bad, he had decent smelling breathe and when he put his tongue in my mouth, it tasted okay. I admit I did give in, before I knew it he was picking me up and carrying to what I assumed was his bed. He laid me down on some furs, and started to undress me. He did have some pretty blue eyes, they were so deep. He kissed my neck, it wasn't so bad it was kind of nice. He must have figured that was enough foreplay because he took off his loincloth and dove right into me. It didn't hurt, Inuyasha and I had already slept together now _that _was good. Kouga set a fast pace he also he kept panting right in my ear. My ear got really hot, when he was done he made a sound like a yelping dog. I felt unfulfilled, I checked my watch _that _wasfour minutes and 17 seconds of my life I'll never get back. I pushed him off me, I got dressed as I started to leave Kouga stood up and said "was it so good you don't have any words?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "What, _that _was the most pathetic excuse for sex I've ever experienced. You must never get any action, because you acted like a teenager doing it for the first time, not a grown man. We shouldn't have done this and I regret every second of it. You're uninvited to my wedding good-bye." I walked away before he could say anything else. I found my horse and saddled up riding away.

Before I got out of the wolves' territory I was stopped by Ayame, I guess her and Kouga never got _married _after all. "So, Kouga finally got to you, huh?" my face got red with embarrassment and anger. "It's none of _your_ business why I'm here but I'm leaving now. Oh, by the way you can _have _him if you want I already have a great guy, thank you very much." Even though I cheated on him just now. I prodded my horse to get moving around and away from Ayame. As I rode I tried to remember if there was a river or stream to bathe in near by. I found a river before night fell, I stopped and gathered some sticks to start a fire once I had roaring fire going I striped down and got in the cold water. I scrubbed as best as I could and I dunked my clothes in the water to get rid of Kouga's scent. When I was all clean I got out and dried off, I got out my sleeping bag and settled in for the night. I couldn't go to sleep so I tossed and turned half the night. I woke up the next morning feeling like crap from lack of sleep. I saddled up my horse and rode off for home.

I stopped by Ginjiro's pond to see him for a little bit before I got back to the village. I just couldn't face Inuyasha just yet, I had to come up with something to say to him. I couldn't really tell him the truth because he'd would be very mad with me and he'd be extremely mad at Kouga. I got off my horse and walked to the pond's shore, I called out "Ginjiro". I saw those silvery eyes and his blue skin popping out of the water. " Priestess Kagome, did you have a pleasant visit with the wolf demon?" he asked as I sat down and he came out of the water. "Not really, it was kind of terrible actually", he lifted a thin black eyebrow, "why so?" I looked at my feet for a long time. Ginjiro waited very patiently for me to answer I exhaled my breath I didn't know I was holding, " Kouga and I had some harsh words with each other and I don't think he'll be coming to the wedding, of course after what happened I don't think I want him to be there anyway."

He stretched his arms above his head, I watched a little drop of water run down his head from the indention on the top of his head. " There is usually disagreements between friends but it will all work out soon." He was right of course but at the moment I really couldn't see working this out just now. "Ginjiro, this disagreement was pretty big it will be a very long time before it is settled." He reached out a webbed claw to take a hold of my hand. "I know Kouga is as stubborn as a mule but if he values your friendship at all he will come around to keep it rather than to destroy it." I liked the comfort in his words but I really didn't want to think about Kouga right now. I squeezed his claw back, "Thank you Ginjiro I think we'll work it out. I'm going to go home now good bye." I got up and got on my horse and rode home.

When I got back to the village Inuyasha was waiting for me outside our hut. As I got off the horse Inuyasha walked up to me and he hugged me, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Kagome, if you want the fle-I mean Kouga to come to wedding than I guess he can come." Him swallowing his pride to say that to make me happy made me feel worse about what happened. "Thank you"I whispered, I went into the hut as Inuyasha put the horse into the pasture. I made some dinner when it was done Inuyasha came in. It was pretty quiet as we ate, I cleaned up than we went to bed.

Two weeks later we had our wedding and all that time I was on edge trying to either tell Inuyasha the truth or not say anything at all and try not to look guilty. It seemed almost everyone we knew was there Miroku, Sango, their three kids, Shippo, Myouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and even Au-Un was there ,not to mention almost half the village. When the ceremony was over I spotted Kouga and Ayame having around. Kouga had a smirk on his face I wanted to slap that smug smirk right off his face. He had the nerve to come up to us to say his congratulations. Inuyasha mumbled a thank you and so did I.

Everyone left by night fall and we went home. Inuyasha and I had a our wedding night it was slow and wonderful and I cried when he fell asleep. I still felt like crap for what I did to him. The next morning before he woke up, I watched him sleeping he looked so peaceful. Than he started stirring, "Kagome were you crying?" I tried wiping my reddend eyes, "no I think I slept too long." He nodded, "okay then." Two days later I packed up to visit my mom, Inuyasha walked me to the well "I'll see you soon okay." He gave me a big hug and kissed me on the lips, "okay I love you Kagome." I breathed in his manly musk, "I love you too." We let go and I jumped through the well landing into my "birth time."

Mom of course was happy to see me, Souta was away at collage and grandpa was still grandpa. He still gave my friends some crazy excuses for why I'm not around. It felt good to be at home, mom was excited about the wedding she really wished she could have been there. In the mornings I started feeling weird . And I did the only thing I could think of...I got a pregnancy test, I put it in my purse. When I got home I hid it in my room and waited until I was home alone a day later, I got the egg timer from the kitchen. I drank eight glasses of water so I had to pee pretty quickly. I took the test, the waiting was the worst I didn't think five minutes could take long to pass by. I heard the sound of the ding, it sounded like a bomb was going off in the little bathroom because it was just as life changing. I sucked in a breath and looked at the test.

I was...pregnant, fuck!

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Here's first chapter so tell me what you think, I'll bring you the next chapter soon. Bye for now**


	2. Kagome's lies exposed

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I just own this story**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, enjoy. Also the kappa is an OC of my friend's I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier.**

**Kagome's p.o.v.:**

No, no, no, I can't be pregnant I mean I'm only 20 years old, I'm not ready for a baby especially a baby with demon blood in them. I was pacing the floor of my bedroom, leaving a well-worn track in the carpet. I was so full of nerves about what I was suppose to do. I'd need to tell my family and friends and Inuyasha of course. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, first mom then everybody else. I heard the door open and my mom shouting, "Kagome we're home." I walked down stairs to see mom and grandpa putting groceries away.

"Mom, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" she looked up at me from putting the milk in fridge. "Yes, dear" she walked with Kagome into her bedroom as she closed the door behind her, "what did you want to talk about Kagome?"I sat on me bed and she sat next to me. "Mom I'm pregnant", I whispered so low that she had to lean in to hear. "Kagome is Inuyasha the father?", I looked away not wanting to say the next sentence. "I don't know if he is or if it is another guy named Kouga." I looked to my mother see how she saw me, if see saw as a skank or not. To my surprise I saw understanding in her eyes.

My mother put her arms around me in a hug, "It will be okay, I will love this grandchild no matter what. And it doesn't matter who the father is I'm sure you'll love this baby too." Tears of relief fell down my cheeks as I hugged my mom, "thank you so much." I pulled away from mom and wiped my tears from my face. We stood up from my bed and walked down stairs to finish putting groceries.

I went to bed that night and had the most restful night sleep I've gotten in weeks. The next morning I packed up my stuff to head back to the feudal era. Then I when down stairs for breakfast, "good morning mom, grandpa." I sat down at the table next to grandpa, "are you already to go to back to the warring states era my dear." I started to eat my eggs before I answered, "yes grandpa I am it will be nice to get back to Inuyasha." We ate breakfast and had a nice conversation along with it.

When it was time to go, mom walked me toward the shrine all the way inside. "It will be okay sweet heart, I think you'll make a great mother." I gave mom a big hug and almost refused to let go. "I just hope Inuyasha is the father, I really don't know what I'll do if Kouga is." I let go of her, and walked down the steps to hop in the well. I fell through the well into the time vortex that led me back to the warring states era. I made it back to the other side and climbed out. I walked back to the village feeling kind of uneasy about how to tell Inuyasha the big news.

I made it back to the village in a few minutes, going into the hut. Inuyasha wasn't at home just yet, so I put my things away and waited for him. I was cooking dinner when he came home, he came up behind me and he wrap his hands around me. "I'm glad you're back Kagome I missed you like crazy." I snuggled into him, "I'm glad to be back I missed you too." We sat down and ate dinner there was a silence but a good one. "Uh, Inuyasha I have to tell you something." He looked up at me from his noddles, "I'm pregnant." His mouth fell open, some noddles fell back into his bowl. I tried not to laugh at the scene before me but this was a very serious moment. He wiped his mouth then he asked, "you're what?" I looked right into his eyes, "I said I'm pregnant."

His eyes got wide, "I'm gonna be a father? I can't believe it, this is great! I kind of always wanted to be a father." He came to my side and gave me a hug. He loosened his grip, "I shouldn't be holding you too tight, huh?" I giggled and hugged him back, "you can give me big hugs if you want to." He went back to eating his noddles, slurping as he did, I giggled again "hopefully it won't have your table manners." He gave me a dirty look then he stopped his slurping and we went back to eating.

In the days that followed Inuyasha started building a small extension for the baby's room. When ever I saw him working so hard on the room, I would feel bad for not knowing who the baby's father was. But I would force a smile for him so he wouldn't see my frown. I have been praying to every deity I could think of so that Inuyasha would be the father. I never told him about being with Kouga because I know it would hurt him more, like the saying goes what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right, right?

It kind of hurt without my mom here because I know how much she would have like to be with me during my pregnancy. But I had Sango, Keade, and Rin here, they were a big help to me. I really appreciated Sango's parenting advice since she had three of of her own. And Inuyasha was very attentive to me, always bringing me things and asking me if I needed anything. All of that attention made me feel worse.

For months Inuyasha always wanted to know about the baby; how's it doing,is it happy, will it like him?When he felt the baby kick for the first time he just had this look of awe on his face. When I was ready to give birth after nine months Keade and Rin were there to act as midwives for me. Almost ten hours of labor with Inuyasha by my side holding my hand, of course there were times I was nearly crushing his. But after all that time of pushing and cursing we welcomed a healthy seven pound baby boy into the world. He had fresh born red skin, short black hair, dog ears, and when he opened his eyes he had my blue eyes.

As I watched Inuyasha hold him for the first time. I told him the baby's name, " Daitaro." he smiled at that, "it means great first born son." He smirked, " course he's great he's my kid after all." I rolled my eyes. " Yeah that's it; it's not like I had anything to do with it." he laughed at me. I loved the scene in front of me, my husband holding my sweet little boy. I wished I had a camera to take a picture. I was tired after my busy day, so I fell asleep pretty quick.

I woke up in the middle of the night, expecting to hear Daitaro crying. When I didn't hear him, I got up as fast as I could, thinking something was wrong with him. I got to his room in record time, to see Inuyasha sitting down with Daitaro in his arms; rocking him back and forth. The sweetness of the moment was almost too much for me. I walked into the room, "hey there, you could have woke me up" I sat down next him, " nah, you were pretty out of it besides I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my son." I brushed off my guilt at his use of the words _my son_. We stayed up together watching Daitaro as he slept. We both would watch as he moved in his sleep, he would make little noises I thought it was adorable. " He sounds like he's fighting some big demons in his dreams and he sounds like he's winning, that's my boy." Inuyasha all but gloated at the baby's dream fighting abilities. I reached out to brush the baby's hair out of his face, his skin had evened out into a tone like my own. " We'll have to wait a long time before he's ready to fight any real demons, a very long time, right?" Inuyasha gave a dry laugh, "he'll be needing a lot of training before then. But when he's strong enough he'll the best fighter around, well next to me of course." I tried to keep my snicker quiet but I didn't do a very good job. "What's all _that_ about?" I waved my hand away, "nothing at all Inuyasha, nothing." After a while we when to bed, making sure Daitaro was all right before we did though. I was starting to think he really was Inuyasha's. I just hoped I was right.

Two months went by before things started to change, it wasn't from Inuyasha though; it was from the villagers whispering about my baby. How he didn't look a thing like Inuyasha and things like that. I was starting to get worried now, if Inuyasha noticed their gossip I don't know what I'll do. I took Daitaro back home because I was sick of all their talk and stares. Inuyasha wasn't home yet so I settled him into his bed for nap and waited.

He came home a few hours later with a sour look on his face. He moved past me into Daitaro room, staring at him with that same look on his face. I walked into the room right behind him, "Is it true, is he not mine? I look at his ears and I don't see mine I see a wolf's ears. I see a wolf demon when I look at his face now, so is it true? Am I the father?" he asked in a low voice.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "no Kouga is" I squeaked out; he spun around, his claws sharpened, his fangs had grown, and his eyes were now a blood red. His demon side had shown up, he zipped right up to me grabbing me by the arms. Tears were running down my face he had tighten his grip, " YOU FUCKED THAT BASTARD!" he bellowed. I was whimpering, "you're hurting me please let go" I tried squirming away from him. Daitaro had woken up from all the yelling, Inuyasha heard him he turned toward Daitaro, "shut up ya little bastard" he seethed at him. "Don't you dare call him that!" I screamed. "So you care about the wolf spawn more than me and maybe you care more about the wolf more than me, huh?" he said. I was shaking very badly, "I love you and only you" he scoffed at me, "If you loved me you wouldn't have fuck him, now would you?" I whispered out, "It was a mistake" with his grip tight he pushed me into the wall, than ran out the door; to confront Kouga I would guess. I fell to my knees crying along with Daitaro.

I wiped my tears away, stood up and picked up Daitaro and went outside to Juliet's pasture. In the following months Juliet's powers had increased to include the ability to fly complete with white wings.

"Juliet, I need you to fly us to where Inuyasha is, can you do that?" I asked, she gave me a look that said 'of course I can hop on'. I hopped on to her back and she flew us toward Kouga's territory. It was only minutes but it felt like forever, soon two figures fighting came into view.

We landed I saw Inuyasha beating the crap out of Kouga. He was on the ground as Inuyasha kicked him hard in the stomach, Kouga spit up blood. "Inuyasha please stop!" I yelled as I ran over, he looked at me. Kouga shakily stood up, wiping his mouth of blood, "Is that him?" he asked through a swollen jaw. Juliet walked over to us, she nuzzled Inuyasha's hand; he looked at her, his rage disappeared. "Thanks" he whispered petting her head.

"They need to know each other, Inuyasha" I said as I held Daitaro out to Kouga so he could hold him. He gently held him in his arms, I looked to Inuyasha taking hold of his hand, he still looked hurt as he should be. "Maybe we could talk about joint custody okay, Kouga?" I touched his arm. He looked at me in question, "joint what?" I glanced at Daitaro who had his eyes right on Kouga. "It means that we both take care of him and you can spend time with him too." He had a smile on his face, "I really can I want to be in his life Kagome, I really do." I moved my hand away "that's good."

Inuyasha and I will have to have a long talk later. And hopefully we'll be able to move on from this with our marriage intact. I'll need to earn his trust back for however long it takes. Kouga and I'll need to talk to about Daitaro hopefully we can all work this out, for everyone sake we can.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Well, did you guys like it, please tell me okay. I'll have that third chapter up soon. Bye for now. **


	3. Kagome choose's Inuyasha

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Here's the third chapter, enjoy**

**Kagome's p.o.v.:**

_six months later..._

Life for all of us has mellowed out a lot. Inuyasha and I had talked that very night almost until morning. He was very angry with me about cheating on him, he even brought up how even though he'd run after Kikyo, he _never _slept with her. That hurt me but he did have a point, nothing ever _did_ happen between them. I did tell him one thing that I meant, "I know it doesn't change anything but I am so sorry." We've been working on our relationship ever since he found out about Kouga and I.

We decided to take Daitaro with us to my "birth time" so my family could meet him. As we jumped down the well I was hoping they'd like him. The sun was setting as we left the well house, I noticed it was the night of the new moon. I watched as Inuyasha changed into his human form, everyone will be very surprised to see like this. As we walked in through the front door, mom and Souta came to greet us. "Hi, dear, Inuyasha" mom gasped at seeing a human Inuyasha. "Why do you look like a human, Inuyasha?" mom asked as she hugged him, he lightly chuckled, "just some of the joys of being a half-demon."

We went into the living room and I set Daitaro down on the floor. As soon as I did he was crawling around all over the place. " He is quite the little explorer isn't he?" Inuyasha barked a laugh, "I'll say he is, getting into the cooking pots, tearing up the bundles of dried herbs, messing up the bedding, and not coming when he's called. Wolves never come when their called." I jabbed him in the ribs, "don't say that about my son." he rubbed his sore rib. We sat down, "so...how is Kouga is he a good father?" On a previous visit I had told them that Kouga was the father of Daitaro they were very understanding of the whole thing.

"I can't get over your human ears, Inuyasha." Souta said he had really grown up in the almost two years I've been gone, he was taller than me. Inuyasha gave him a dirty look and I gave _him_ a dirty look, " I sill like my ears better these human ones, they are so weak I can barely hear anything with _these_ things." We kind of laugh at him because of his whining. After a while we all ate dinner, as I fed Daitaro a bottle Inuyasha looked at us he had a faint smile on his face it was gone a second later. Even though he wasn't Inuyasha's, Inuyasha still developed a soft spot for him. By about ten o' clock we all said goodnight, I took Daitaro up to my old room , mom was nice enough to dig out Souta's old crib from storage for when we bring Daitaro with us. He look so cute laying in the crib wrapped in my old baby blanket. I crawled into my bed and Inuyasha crawled in right next to me. I could tell that being in bed next to me still made Inuyasha a little uncomfortable. Pretty soon I could hear soft snoring coming from Inuyasha, I snuggled into the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up and got Daitaro ready for the day. Mom had bought him a cute outfit, a shirt and short set, on the shirt was a little green cat kicking a soccer ball into a goal. He was so very cute just the little look he gave me, as his right ear gave a small twitch, I couldn't resist rubbing my nose with his "you are so cute my sweet baby boy" I peppered his cheeks with kisses. I heard a groan as Inuyasha rolled out of bed, "hey where are _my_ kisses, huh?" he stood next to me, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey could you take him downstairs for me while I get dressed?" he nodded and took him, when the door was closed I put on some blue jeans and a pale yellow t-shirt, I ran a comb through my hair then ran downstairs.

Mom was cooking breakfast while grandpa and Inuyasha sat at the table. Inuyasha had Daitarto in his arms letting him drink some juice from a bottle. As Souta stumbled down the stairs the phone rang, I answered it, "hello Higurashi residence," I heard a high-pitched squeal so I held the phone away from my ear. "Kagome is that you? It's been ages since I heard from you." I tried not to snicker because _it_ had been ages. "We should get together sometime maybe today if you're free." I looked to my family and gave them a 'well' look, mom mouthed 'that's fine'. "Okay sure, and I have someone you guys need to meet." "That's great we'll meet you at Wacdonlad's at noon, okay?" I cleared my throat, " sure we'll see you there."

After breakfast I cleaned up Daitaro and put a black beenie on his head so I could hide his wolf ears. Souta said he and Inuyasha were going to play the new _Resident evil 5 _game on his PlayStation_ 3._ I told them to have fun and I told Inuyasha not to destroy the game or system when he loses like the last time, I had to scrape together every last cent I had to replace it, I was so sorry for Souta because Inuyasha had gotten mad and used _Iron rebar soul stealer_ on the system and ruined it that was one crappy visit that's for sure.

Daitaro and I made it to Wacdonlad's on time, I found Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka sitting at a far corner booth, Ayumi waved me over. They were all in blue jeans and white t-shirts, Eri with her short hair gushed at Daitaro; "ooh, he is so cute" she smothered him with kisses, "I could just eat you up." Then Ayumi started in, taking him from my arms talking to him in baby talk, "awww aren't you such a cutie pie." As the curly hair woman held my baby, Yuka let him hold her finger in his little fist. I smiled as I my friends lavished my boy the attention, "did you guys order yet?" They looked at me, Daitaro looked a little stunned that everyone's attention was somewhere else and not on him. "Yeah and we ordered you a burger and fries, is that okay?" _A burger and fries_ that sounded like heaven to me, it's been forever since I ate that. "Yeah that's great." the guy at the counter called out the ready order, "number 35 you're up" Eri got up and grabbed our tray then came back and handed me my cup, I went to the fountain and got myself a _Coca-cola_. As I was walking back I took a sip, it was great, again it was like heaven.

As we caught up and ate I learned that all three of them were in college; Eri was majoring in literature, Ayumi was majoring in communications, and Yuka was majoring in economics. They asked me what I was doing and I told them I was a stay at home wife and mother, I know they thought it was kind of old-fashioned but I was happy. Eri asked a question that I could had been bugging her since I sat down. "Kagome, don't take thing the wrong way but Daitaro really doesn't look like Inuyasha or you so did you adopt him?" I nearly choked on my soda, "no he's mine it's just...I cheated on Inuyasha with this other guy and Daitaro is his. Inuyasha knows and he's okay with him and our relationship is a work in progress but hopefully he'll be able to trust me completely again." All three of them sat there with wide eyes, "K-Kagome I can't believe you would ever cheat on Inuyasha I thought he was like the love of your life?" Ayumi asked. My face was red with embarrassment, "I didn't exactly plan it, it just happened I don't even like the guy like that. But it happened and I do love Daitaro very much, I wouldn't trade him for the world." All of them let out a low 'wow' and that was the end of it. We finished up and left to do some shopping, I had no money so I would be doing some window shopping while the girls did some real shopping and when they shopped they _shopped_.

They dragged me into some high priced store that I could never afford to buy anything from. As they each picked up a few things and ran to the dressing rooms, I walked around holding Daitaro on my hip, looking at the racks. I found myself looking at a nice hat when Eri came over to me, wearing a gray skirt and white top. "Do you like that hat Kagome?" I made a face, while I took a hold of it, "nah, I'm not much of hat person." It was a gray floppy hat with faded red silk roses on the left side, it did look really cute. Eri grabbed the hat and put it on my head. She then took me over to a mirror by some scarfs, "see it looks great." I looked at myself, the rim of the hat covered my ears; the way the flowers sat on the rim it looked like they were resting on my ear, so cute. I took the hat off, "the hat's cute but the price sure isn't." Eri took it from me and put back on my head, " call this a catching up with friends gift." I was touched, "oh thank you so much, Eri" I through my arm around her in a side-ways hug. I almost forgot how great my friends could be.

After about an hour of shopping, I could tell that Daitaro was getting tried; "we should be getting home guys, so I can put Daitaro down for a nap." Ayumi looked upset, "please don't go just yet, it would be great if we could have like a girls night." It did sound like fun, I hadn't really had a night to relax in a while. "Sure, I'm sure Inuyasha and Souta can watch Daitaro for one night, let me call them, okay?" Eri nodded and handed me her cell phone. I dialed up the house and Souta answered, "hello" he sounded like he was winning a level on the game. "Souta, it's Kagome can you and Inuyasha do me a favor please?" Souta let out an exaggerated sigh, "why?" he whined. I rolled my eyes, "because you owe me one for when I covered for you that time you through that party three years ago when mom and grandpa were out for the night. And the house was such a mess and I helped you clean up before they got back." I could hear him grumble on the other end of the line, "fine." I smiled to myself, "thank you little brother." We hung up the phone, "okay I'll drop Daitaro off then we'll have our girls night." They all squealed, "yay."

I quickly went home and dropped Daitaro off to a very nervous Souta. "Are you sure Sis? I really don't anything about taking care of babies." He said as I handed Daitaro "you'll do fine besides Inuyasha will be here with you." Before I left I kissed Souta and Daitaro on the cheek and blew a kiss to Inuyasha in the hallway. "I'll be back in a few hours, call Eri's cell phone if you need anything, okay." I told him the number and watched him scribble it on a piece. "I love you guys, have a good time, bye." I ran to catch up with the girls on the side walk.

The girls dragged me to some dance club, the loud music did kind of bother me but it was fun. Ayumi bought the drinks, I was a little uneasy about drinking a screwdriver but it wasn't that bad. I sipped it slowly and listened to the music. When a fast song came on the girls got me up to dance, I really like the dancing but not how the random drunk guys kept hitting on me. I had to move to a different part of the club to get away from them. After three hours of dancing and drinking more screwdrivers I was real tried. They dropped me off at home, and I quietly walked to my room and crawled into bed next to Inuyasha. As I was going to sleep I saw that Daitaro was sound asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache, I rolled over Daitaro was gone, I heard everyone downstairs talking it was like they right next to me, yelling in my ear. And the sun shining through the window wasn't helping. I stumbled out of bed to the bathroom to pee and I grabbed some aspirin in the cabinet under the sink. I went to my room and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and walked down to the kitchen. Everyone looked at me, "you look like crap Sis", I gave Souta a dirty look. Mom handed me some juice I mouthed a 'thank you' to her. "So how did you guys do watching Daitaro last night?" I asked, Souta groaned, " fine until we had to change his diaper, I was able to hold my breathe but poor Inuyasha fainted because of the smell." I snickered at Inuyasha who just huffed at me. "He does that at home too." Inuyasha was quick to change the subject, "what are we going to do today anyway?" My headache was starting to go away, "after my busy day yesterday I'm all for just staying in today." After breakfast it was kind of a lazy day, mom and I played with Daitaro who just loved Buyo. It was kind of funny that he got attached to a big fat lazy cat, with him being half wolf demon and all. It took me forever to get him to stop pulling Buyo by his tail, all though the face Buyo made was a little funny. Souta and Inuyasha stayed glued to the _PlayStation 3 _all day, I didn't mind as long as they're getting along and Inuyasha didn't destroy it I was fine.

When dinner was done I was able to convince Souta let Daitaro sleep in his room with him, so Inuyasha and I could how some alone time. I ignored his exaggerated 'oh' and laughter as he said okay. As I sat on my bed waiting for him, he finally came into the room and sat next to me on the bed. I took a hold of his hand, "Inuyasha you know I love you, right?" he squeezed my hand back, " 'course I do and I love you too. Even though we've had some major problems we're working on them. And I want this to last a long time, don't you?" My eyes started to water as I leaned into him, "yes I do very much" I kissed him then.

He moved me so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He nipped at my neck and worked to get my shirt off, then my bra. I untied his obi and moved his robes from his shoulders, I always marveled at his battle sculpted muscles. He undid my jeans and threw them on the floor, as I pushed his pants off of him as much as I could, then he moved so he could get them off of his body. He leaned into me touching my side as I rubbed his shoulders. "We'll be together forever won't we?" he looked at me with a serious look on his face. "we can try" I kissed him as we started moving into a complete heaven.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Well here it is, please tell me what you think. And I'm sorry for all the mistakes last chapter hopefully this is better and that you liked it. Bye for now. **


	4. Kagome's happy family

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter, enjoy**

**Kagome's p.o.v.:**

We were back home less than a month when I found out I was pregnant again. I was kind of nervous to tell Inuyasha that I was pregnant but I thought he would be happy about it. When I was absolutely positive that I was in fact pregnant, I waited all day for just the right time. He was out helping Miroku slay an actual demon in a nearby village so I was alone with Daitaro all day. I think he missed playing with Buyo since our visit to my "birth time" I still think it was kind of funny that he liked to play with a cat. I thought maybe we could give him a pet, I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind if we did.

By nightfall Inuyasha came home exhausted, dirty, and bloody from battling the demon. He clasped in front of the table with the Tetsusaiga clutched weakly in his grasp. I set down his food in front of him, then gathered up Daitaro from where he sat playing with a few empty cooking pots. I set Daitaro in my lap so I could eat and feed him at the same time. Inuyasha sat up and started eating the rice and fish, while he just picked at the vegetables I hated when he did that, he was missing out on some good vitamins and minerals. At least Daitaro practically devoured everything I fed him, while I ate slowly trying to approach the whole 'telling him' thing with some skill.

We went through dinner without me saying a word about the baby. I cleaned up and I put Daitaro down to sleep before I left I told him a bedtime story. Something I made up on the spot about talking cats and dogs. He really enjoyed it when I started doing different voices for the cats and dogs. He had the cutest little giggle I ever heard, of course that might be because I'm his mother but I really don't care if it is or not, I loved his giggle a lot. When Daitaro was asleep I went to bed myself, feeling a little off since I haven't told Inuyasha yet.

The next morning I got up and dressed and got Daitaro up and dressed. I let Inuyasha sleep in since he had a busy day. I was actually getting ready for my big day of being a teacher to Sango's kids. A few months after I came to live in this time I got to talking with her about teaching her children and I just got the time to gather up some old school books of mine and I bought some children work books when I was in my "birth time". Inuyasha was still asleep so I left him a note telling him where we were going and when we would be back. Miroku and Sango's house was on the outskirts of the village, when I had everything all packed I carried Daitaro in my arms on the walk over. We made it over there in a couple of minutes, all three of the kids were playing outside.

"Aunt Kagome, you're here, here, you're here!" both the girls shouted. I sat Daitaro down and gave all of them a hug. "Hi, are you guys ready to go to school today?" They each had a big smile on their faces, "I'll take that for a yes" they ran to the back of the house where we set up a little classroom. I picked up Daitaro and walked to the back of the house. All three of them sat in a half circle, I sat Daitaro down and sat down myself. I gave each of them a work book with the alphabet in it. Sango came out back, "Hi, Kagome I see you got the little ones all ready working on their letters." I nodded at her, "is Miroku still asleep?" She sighed, "yeah he is, he came home last night just exhausted from slaying that demon." I chuckled, "same thing with Inuyasha." I occupied Daitaro with some crayons and some paper. Sango could tell I was a little distracted as I kind of stared off into space. "Kagome are you alright?" I laughed nervously, "of course not, why would you ask?" She sat down next to me, "because you've been looking at the same piece of paper for a whole minute." I shook my head to see I was staring at the same piece of paper in my hand. " Can I talk to you privately for a second, Sango?" she stood up and so did I, "I think the kids will be alright by themselves for a bit." we walked a distance to the treeline to talk. "so what do you want talk about Kagome?" I started to stutter some, " I -I-I'm pregnant." It felt good to get that out there in the open. Sango's eyes got real big, "you're pregnant that's great, Inuyasha's the father right?" I glared at her, "of course he is, this time." Sango hugged me, "this is great I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt again." Sango hugged me tighter, then we walked back to the kids.

When we got back to the kids, I saw that Miroku had woken up and come out to sit with us. "Good morning dear" said Sango, she went up to him to gave him a little kiss. With a big stretch and a yawn, Miroku said, "good morning, everyone."I waved to him, I then sat down to continue our lessons, Daitaro showed me what he had drawn, a big yellow sun that was smiling, considering how old he was it was pretty good. Both of the girls climbed into Miroku's lap with their books, "lookie daddy look aren't our letters good, huh daddy?" they asked. He took a hold of their books and looked at them, "they're beautiful, girls." he said as he looked at they're scribbled letters. As the day slipped on by, the children were getting tired of all the work, so we stopped for the day.

With my stuff packed we were ready to go, then Inuyasha finally showed up. But I wasn't mad he needed the sleep, he took Daitaro from me so I could put my bag on my back, "thank you" my bag was on my back so I asked for him back, "here ya go." We said goodbye to everyone and we walked on home. I figured now was as good as any to tell him, "Inuyasha I have something to tell you" he glanced at me, "what is it?" I exhaled, "I'm pregnant and it is your's." he stopped dead in his tracks, "really?" I nodded. He picked us up and spun us around, that got us all giggling. He put us down, and grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked on home. When we made it home, I made something to eat for us then when we were done I cleaned up and we went to bed.

The next day was the same except Inuyasha had gotten up with us. When we were ready to go to Sango and Miroku's house, we headed out the door, as we walked Inuyasha held my hand, I loved the warmth of his hand in mine. We made it over there in a few minutes, once everyone was settled we started our lesson. As the children worked on their letters and Daitaro was coloring, Sango and I quietly chatted. In the distance Inuyasha and Miroku were sparing with each other, "Damn it, Miroku do you have to hit me with your staff that hard!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku hit him. Sango shouted at Inuyasha, " hey, watch your language around my children you half-demon!" I tried not laughing at them, I noticed that Kirara was acting strange. "Is she all right, Sango?", she looked at her "she's gone into heat, so she's acting out of sorts." I kind of felt bad for her, "do you have a lot of feral cats running around?" She chuckled, "no, not yet thank goodness." I'm glad I don't have any pets to deal with like that.

We went home after a few hours so I could fix us some dinner. When Daitaro was fed and tired I put him to bed, then I cleaned up the dinner dishes. With that done Inuyasha and I stayed up for a little while, "I hope were having a boy" Inuyasha said as he rubbed my flat belly. I knew that he really wanted a boy after what happened with Daitaro. But I decided to have some fun, "but I really want a little girl", I play whined. Inuyasha glared, "why, I should have a son of _my _own it's true I've started liking Daitaro and hopefully I'll even love him someday. But I would like to have a son." I nuzzled his neck, "if it's a boy I can wait til next time to have a girl." He swallowed hard, "_next time_" I laughed at him, then I got ready for bed. Then he got ready for and we crawled into bed. We snuggled next to each other, he put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest,I listened to his heartbeat as I fell asleep. That morning Sango came by to ask me if I seen Kirara today because she apparently ran off. I told her no but I'm sure she'll come back soon. The day went the same as the last but we spent some of the time looking for Kirara. As I walked by a camp fire the smell of the food made me a little sick. So much so I threw up a little in a near by bush. At the end of the day we didn't find her, no sign of her until three days later when she came back to Sango's house. We had a mini celebration when she came back safe and sound.

In the weeks that followed my belly got bigger and we learned Kirara was pregnant with kittens. When she had her babies all the kids were very excited to see them. Kirara didn't really like anyone near them except for Inuyasha and Daitaro, it must have been because of their demon blood. Daitaro seem drawn to one kitten in particular. Always looking at it or petting it, they were very cute together.

The weeks went by and our lessons now included some play time with the kittens. While Kirara was done being pregnant I was not. I didn't have to deal with throwing up anymore but I did have some weird cravings. The really sour fruit was the worst while the sweet cakes were the best, it was different than when I was pregnant with Daitaro. And then there was getting fat, I really didn't like it very much. Inuyasha did laugh at me when I started to waddled when I walked.

During the later part of my pregnancy the baby started kicking, Inuyasha loved feeling it kick, "feels like a boy with that strength." I still wanted a girl so I let him think that way. Daitaro was very interested in the baby kicking. When ever he felt my belly and it would kick his eyes would get real big. I thought it was very cute that he would be in awe about it. When the kittens were old enough Sango kept two and gave Daitaro one and gave the other one away. Daitaro loved the kitten very much, always running around with him and cuddling with him, at times like that I wish I had a camera.

One day when we were over at Sango and Miroku's house for a play date for the kids. Inuyasha was roped into playing with them, he grumbled about it but I tell that he really did like playing their little games with them. With Inuyasha keeping them busy I was able to relax a little and work on my new hobby, knitting. I already made a pair of socks, they were kind of crappy sort of lumpy. But Inuyasha still liked the effort I put into the blue _yarn lumps_ as I come to call them.

Later that day Miroku had gotten word that a rouge demon was attacking a near by village, so he and Inuyasha went to take care of it. When they left, I watched Daitaro talk with Sango's oldest daughter, he looked very upset. With the setting sun, we got everyone inside to eat then to go sleep. Sango was nice enough to let us spend the night, because I had told her about the last time Inuyasha had left to slay a demon, that I was lonely. I had thanked her a great deal for allowing us to stay the night. All through dinner Daitaro was very quiet, when it was over and we cleaned up, the kids went to bed and I got Daitaro ready for bed.

We snuggled in the same bed, Daitaro snuggled into me like I was a pillow. I felt the baby kick, or should I say babies, I started to think it was two by the rate of the kicking, it was way to much for just one. "Mama, love baby more then me." I looked down at him, he had these big, worried eyes. "Why would you think that, sweetie?" He sat up then, "Rukia, say when baby come you love him more then me ." I hugged him close to me, " Don't think like that, I'll always love you, even if I have another baby I'll love you, no matter what." He hugged me tight, completely satisfied with my honest answer. The babies kicked again, "Hey, he's kicking again do you want to feel?" He nodded and I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, he was giggling. "I think he knows his big brother is close by, what do you think?" He was still giggling, "Yes mama, yes mama, I be a great big brother, I be the best ever." He calmed down and snuggled into me, I rubbed his back as we drifted off to a very good night's sleep.

Inuyasha had come back the next day with a red bundle under his arm. He unfolded it, "it's fur from the fire rat, I got it from a traveling demon merchant for a very good price. I was hoping that you could make the baby an outfit with this." I touched the soft material, it would look very nice. "Yes, it would very nice on him." He folded it back up, "Great, than he'll look just like me." I rolled my eyes, of course he would want a little _mini me _of himself. I packed up our stuff and we headed for home with Daitaro in my arms.

A few weeks later, I was as big as a house and hating my life. I had a hard time getting out of bed, my feet hurt, and I all my clothes looked like tents on me. It seemed so much more worse then when I had Daitaro. That is a very good reason to say I was having twins. The only good thing I was able to do was make some outfits with the fire rat fur. They looked just like Inuyasha's clothes.

I went into labor in the middle of the night, Inuyasha ran to get Sango to act as my midwife. This time Inuyasha stayed outside with Daitaro as Sango and I worked. All I remember of that night is screaming as loud as I could, "I hate you Inuyasha, I hate you. You did this to me." First my baby boy came out than a half an hour later, my baby girl was next. Sango cleaned them up and Inuyasha came into the room with Daitaro to see them. Inuyasha held them both in his arms as Daitaro sat next to me. He was so gentle with them and looked so proud to be they're father. "Heh, I get a strong son and a beautiful girl at the same time." Daitaro didn't want to be left out, so he crawled over to Inuyasha to look at the babies. He touched the boy's face than the girl's, "babies I your big brother." The babies of course didn't say anything, they just looked at him. With all the excitement Inuyasha put Daitaro to bed for me, so I could rest.

_Two weeks later..._

We were having a picnic at the pond with Ginjiro joining us. The babies, the boy we named after Ginjiro because of his silver hair but we call him Ginny for short. And the girl we named after Inuyasha's mother Izyoai. We had them laying on a blanket, I had a smile on my face as I watched them, Izyoai had her short black hair sticking out and her little dog ears were twitching, the little silver tips were cute. Ginny's silver hair shone in the spring afternoon sun. Daitaro on the other hand was happily playing with his kitten. Inuyasha was wolfing down his ramen while Ginjiro and I calmly ate our food.

"Why do you have to wear that weird hat?" he asked me after swallowing. I was wearing my floppy gray hat, I liked it. "Because I can." Inuyasha huffed at me, "whatever." He went back to eating his food. The last time Kouga came by to take Daitaro for a visit, I learned he and Anyame were expecting a child of their own, and that was a week ago. Daitaro was about to climb Ginjiro's shelled back but Ginjiro calmly set him down. Daitaro went back to running around with the kitten. When I was done eating I put my stuff away, then watched Daitaro play. When he was done he walked over to me carrying the kitten in his arms. He plopped down in my lap, I covered him with a blue blanket I made so they wouldn't get cold when they took a nap. Inuyasha gulped some water down, he coughed it up as I played with his ears, he gave me a dirty look and I giggled at him. We weren't the perfect couple we had our problems but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

_The end._

**A/N: Here's the last chapter, I'm thinking of a sequel to this. Please tell me what parts of the story that you liked or not I don't care. Bye for now.**


End file.
